


The Winter Break Flu

by PJOwriter



Series: Les mis sickfics [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flu, Friendship, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Combeferre is looking forward to a peaceful winter break, but then Courfeyrac and Enjolras get the flu.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: Les mis sickfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026685
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	The Winter Break Flu

Combeferre smiled as he drank his tea. Only one more exam and then he would have a well deserved break. He looked around at all the Christmas decorations Courfeyrac had put up. Courfeyrac was always excited about Christmas. 

Enjolras entered the kitchen, still looking half asleep, and immediately shuffled toward the coffee pot. He was never truly awake before he had his coffee. When he had fixed it, he came to sit across from Combeferre. 

"Good morning," Combeferre said. "What are your plans for today?"

"I need to write my next speech, and write a letter to the mayor and…" He trailed off as the third inhabitant of the apartment came into the kitchen. 

Courfeyrac looked far from his usual self. He was much too pale, though his cheeks were a bit flushed, and he sank into a chair with a few pitiful coughs. 

Combeferre looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Courfeyrac shook his head. "I really don't feel well." 

Combeferre walked around the table and laid a hand on his friend's forehead, frowning at the heat he found there. "You've got a fever."

"I figured as much," Courfeyrac sighed. 

"What are your other symptoms?" Combeferre asked. 

Courfeyrac waved his hand vaguely. "Everything hurts."

"I'm going to need you to be a little more specific". 

"My head aches, my throat is scratchy, my stomach hurts, and my arms and legs are sore". Courfeyrac sniffled. "And my nose won't stop running." 

Combeferre went to get the thermometer and handed it to Courfeyrac. "101.3" said Courfeyrac a moment later. 

"I think you've got the flu," Combeferre said. He went to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of medicine, and poured a dose carefully into the provided cup. Then he filled a glass with water and set them in front of Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac swallowed the medicine with a grimace, then drank a few gulps of water. 

"Do you feel up to eating anything?" Combeferre asked. Courfeyrac shook his head. 

"Try to eat something later, okay?" 

Courfeyrac nodded. "It's a good thing I took my last exam yesterday". 

Enjolras spoke up. "It's a good thing I took my last exam yesterday, too, so I can stay and take care of you." 

Courfeyrac smiled slightly, got up slowly, and went into the living room. 

Combeferre looked at Enjolras. "Try to get him to eat later." 

"I will."

"And make sure he stays hydrated." 

"I will." 

"And-"

"I know what to do. Courf and I will be just fine. Now go get ready for your test." 

After Combeferre left, Enjolras sat at the desk in the living room and started writing his speech. Courfeyrac lay curled up on the couch, flipping through t.v. channels. 

After a while, he sighed dramatically. "I think I'm dying." 

Enjolras looked at him. "You're not dying." 

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." 

Courfeyrac sighed. "It's cold, and there's nothing good on t.v." He complained. 

Enjolras saved his work and turned off his computer. "Would you like something to eat now?" He asked. 

Courfeyrac shook his head. 

"Please try to eat something," Enjolras said. "Ferre bought oranges yesterday." 

"Okay" Courfeyrac said. 

"Would you like some tea? It might help your throat." 

Courfeyrac shook his head. 

Enjolras smiled. "How about some hot chocolate?" He wasn't sure if hot chocolate was good for sick people, but he knew it would make Courfeyrac happy. Courfeyrac smiled and nodded. 

Enjolras went to the kitchen to cut up an orange and fix the hot chocolate. He fixed some for himself as well. When he returned to the living room, he asked "Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"Yeah."

"Which one?" Enjolras asked, though he already knew the answer. 

"The lion king" Courfeyrac said. "Watch it with me?"

Looking at Courfeyrac's sad eyes, Enjolras couldn't refuse. He put it on and two drank their hot chocolate slowly. 

When Courfeyrac had finished his hot chocolate and his orange, he curled up next to Enjolras and laid his head on his shoulder. He tried to watch the movie but pretty soon, he was asleep. 

He was still asleep when Combeferre came home an hour later. Combeferre smiled. "How is he?" He asked quietly. 

"The same as earlier, I think." Enjolras whispered. "He ate an orange, then went to sleep. My arm is also asleep." 

Combeferre nodded. Courfeyrac woke up, then, blinking his eyes open slowly. "Hey, Ferre" he croaked. Then he sat up straight, sneezing several times. Enjolras passed him the box of tissues from the coffee table. 

Combeferre smiled gently. "Hey, Fey. How are you feeling?"

Courfeyrac sighed. "About the same. How was your test?"

"It went pretty well. I'm glad it's over, though." Combeferre sat on the couch, on Courfeyrac's opposite side. Courfeyrac curled up, leaning against Combeferre now. He closed his eyes as Combeferre ran a hand through his tangled brown curls. 

Enjolras resumed his speech writing. 

The day passed slowly and quietly. Eventually, Combeferre went out and got Chinese takeout for dinner, as none of them felt like cooking (and because egg drop soup was one of the few things it was almost guaranteed that Courfeyrac would eat, no matter how bad he was feeling.) They ate in the living room, watching Jeopardy, which was one of Combeferre's favorite tv shows. Later, when Courfeyrac was asleep again on the couch and Enjolras was nodding off in front of his computer, Combeferre suggested they all go to bed.

"Remember, I'm helping Feuilly with his booth at the holiday craft fair tomorrow" Enjolras told them. 

Combeferre nodded. "I remember. Now go to bed. You have to get up early in the morning."

Enjolras woke, looked at his alarm clock, and realized he had overslept. Grumbling, he got up, frowning at the slight headache and the bit of soreness in his limbs. Perhaps he had just slept in a bad position, he reasoned. Yes, that was it. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were still asleep. Enjolras skipped breakfast, but had a quick cup of coffee before dashing out the door. To his annoyance, the elevator was broken, so he hurried down the three flights of stairs. He shivered and pulled his red jacket closer around himself as he headed to the bus stop. 

When he arrived at the place where the craft fair was being held, he found Feuilly at his table, laying out an assortment of homemade wreaths, ornaments, and wooden figurines, along with his fans, of which he had paper and cloth varieties. "Hi, Enjolras!" He called excitedly. "Thanks for coming! You can help me put out the rest of the ornaments." Then he frowned, looking at Enjolras carefully. "Are you alright? Your cheeks are very red."

"I'm alright" Enjolras assured him. "Just the cold air outside." He began pulling ornaments out of the box. He smiled when he saw a cloth one shaped like a Polyphemus moth. "I must buy this for Ferre." 

Feuilly grinned. "Take it, as payment for your help."

"Nonsense, my friend." Enjolras replied, taking out his wallet. "I shall be your first customer."

For the first couple of hours, Enjolras was okay. But as the day went on, his headache worsened, and he started to feel tired and unbearably chilled. He wanted nothing more than to lie down. But he couldn't leave early and disappoint Feuilly. No, he'd just tough it out. 

There were still two hours left when Bahorel came to the table. He grinned, speaking to Feuilly loudly and enthusiastically. He turned to say hello to Enjolras and frowned. "You alright, man? You look awful."

"I'm alright" Enjolras tried to say, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. 

"Nope. I'm taking you home" Bahorel told him, in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Feuilly glanced at him. "Why'd you come if you felt sick?"

"It wasn't so bad, earlier, and I didn't want to let you down." 

Feuilly sighed. "Go home and get some rest."

Combeferre sat in the armchair in the living room, reading. Courfeyrac was stretched out on the couch, asleep. It had been a pretty peaceful day, so far. Combeferre looked up, startled, when the front door opened, and a very tired and dazed looking Enjolras entered, followed by a concerned looking Bahorel. Combeferre hopped up. "Sit down, Enjolras." Enjolras sank into the armchair, gratefully. Combeferre laid a hand on his forehead, frowning. "Why'd you go out if you're sick?"

"I was okay, earlier." 

"I think you caught Fey's flu." Combeferre turned to Bahorel. "Thanks for bringing him home."

Bahorel nodded. "I'm going to leave now. Get well soon, Enj." 

“Thanks,” Enjolras said. 

Combeferre brought Enjolras the thermometer and medicine. “You should take this, and then change into some more comfortable clothes.” 

Enjolras nodded. “How’s Courf?”

“About the same as yesterday. His fever’s a bit higher.”

Enjolras nodded, then took his temperature. Then he swallowed the medicine with a grimace, and stumbled off to his room, returning a few minutes later wearing sweatpants and an old cross country sweatshirt, his favorite red blanket draped around him. He curled up in the armchair and closed his eyes. 

Combeferre sat in the desk chair and opened his book again.

A few minutes later, Courfeyrac opened his eyes and sat up. He glanced over at Enjolras, who appeared to be asleep, and then looked at Combeferre. “He’s sick too, isn’t he?” Combeferre nodded. Courfeyrac frowned, flopping back down on the couch. “I’m cold.” Combeferre got up and brought him a warmer blanket. 

The next day, both Enjolras and Courfeyrac stayed in bed. 

Combeferre spent most of the day going back and forth between their rooms. He sighed as he walked into Enjolras's room that evening to find him working on his laptop. "Enjolras, you need to rest."

Enjolras scowled at him. "I am resting. I'm in bed, aren't I?" 

"I wouldn't call writing angry speeches resting. You need to relax. Drink your water." 

"Quit nagging." Enjolras grumbled. "I'm fine. Go back to Courf. He needs you more." 

Combeferre felt a little hurt by his friend's attitude. "Alright," he said. "Call me if you need anything."

He turned and went back to Courfeyrac's room. Courfeyrac looked miserable, curled up in a ball and shivering. He had his stuffed cat on his pillow beside him, and Combeferre couldn't help but smile slightly. He had won that cat for Courfeyrac at a fair, back when they were kids. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and put a hand on Courfeyrac's forehead.

"I feel awful," Courfeyrac said quietly. 

Combeferre frowned, getting the thermometer. Upon seeing that Courfeyrac's fever was up to 102.9, he frowned. "Time for more medicine." 

Courfeyrac took the medicine without complaint. "Will you stay for a while?" 

Combeferre sat down again. "Alright." He brushed a hand through Courfeyrac's damp curls. "Try and go to sleep." 

Courfeyrac closed his eyes, but opened them a few minutes later. "How's Enjolras?"

Combeferre sighed. "Grouchy. You know how he gets when he's ill." 

Courfeyrac nodded, closing his eyes again. Combeferre rubbed Courfeyrac's shoulder, until Courfeyrac fell asleep. 

Combeferre was almost asleep himself, in the dark, quiet room, when he was startled by a crash. He jumped up and rushed out to investigate. 

Enjolras was leaning against the wall in the hallway. He looked incredibly pale. Broken glass littered the floor around his feet. 

"Enjolras?" Combeferre called, alarmed, striding toward his friend. 

"Sorry" Enjolras answered in a hoarse whisper. "Was trying to get more water, but I'm… a bit dizzy. Dropped the glass. I'll clean up in a minute." 

“Don’t worry about that,” Combeferre said gently, wrapping an arm around Enjolras. “You need to sit down. Fey’s room is closest. Let’s go there. Be careful of the glass.” He kept his arm around Enjolras, as they slowly made their way to Courfeyrac’s room.

Courfeyrac was awake now, and stared in wide eyed alarm, as Combeferre helped Enjolras to the bed. “Is he alright?”

Combeferre smiled reassuringly. “He’s just a little dizzy.” Once Enjolras was settled on the bed, Combeferre went to clean up the broken glass. Then he filled a new cup up with water (a plastic cup this time) and returned to the bedroom. He handed the cup to Enjolras, then said “You should take more medicine.” After Enjolras took the medicine and drank half of the water, he laid down. Courfeyrac reached out and wrapped an arm around him. Combeferre had an idea. He walked across the room, looking at Courfeyrac’s bookshelf. Among the law and philosophy books, he found what he was looking for. A battered paperback copy of The Hobbit. It had been a favorite of theirs when they were children. “Would you like me to read for a while?” Courfeyrac smiled and nodded. Combeferre pulled a chair over to the bed and sat. He began to read. “In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit…” He read two chapters, then stopped, realizing that Enjolras and Courfeyrac were both asleep. 

Combeferre woke in the middle of the night to Courfeyrac shaking his shoulder. "Enj's fever is really high," Courfeyrac said.

Combeferre was up in an instant. "Is he still in your room?"

"Yeah."

Combeferre turned on the light in Courfeyrac's room. Enjolras was still asleep, but shivering. Combeferre went to his side, feeling his forehead, and then laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Enjolras" he said gently. "I need you to wake up for me." Enjolras's glazed blue eyes opened slowly. Combeferre smiled reassuringly. "There. Sit up a bit."

Courfeyrac crawled back into his spot on the bed, and reached out to Enjolras. "Here, lean against me." Enjolras slowly sat up, leaning into Courfeyrac's side. 

Combeferre checked Enjolras's temperature, and was rather alarmed. "104.4". 

Courfeyrac's eyes widened. "Does he need to go to the hospital?"

Enjolras struggled to sit up straight, a terrified expression on his face. "No! Please… no hospital. Ferre…"

"Alright," Combeferre said. "Breathe, Enjolras. I won't take you to the hospital, just yet." Enjolras had always been afraid of hospitals and doctor visits, and Combeferre had never understood why. Of course, Enjolras handled it a lot better, when he didn’t have a high fever. Enjolras slumped back down against Courfeyrac’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back”, Combeferre assured him. Combeferre left the room, but returned quickly with medicine and a cool cloth. After Enjolras took the medicine, he laid back down. Courfeyrac curled up beside him. Combeferre gently wiped the cloth over Enjolras’s face. Eventually, Enjolras and Courfeyrac fell asleep. 

Combeferre woke to early morning light streaming through the window. He had fallen asleep in Courfeyrac's room. Enjolras and Courfeyrac were still asleep. Combeferre reached a hand out and laid it gently on Enjolras's forehead. Still too warm, but no longer dangerously so. 

Courfeyrac opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He broke into a coughing fit. Enjolras stirred at the noise, but didn't wake. Once Courfeyrac had his breath back, he turned to Combeferre. "You stay here all night?"

Combeferre nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Courfeyrac smiled. "Better, actually. Except for the cough. I'm hungry."

"That's good to hear". Combeferre stood up. "Come on, let's have breakfast. We'll let Enjolras sleep in peace."

Combeferre went to the kitchen and Courfeyrac followed. Combeferre fixed them each a bowl of oatmeal. After they ate, he said "I want you to take some cough medicine, and check your temperature." 

Courfeyrac nodded. "100.5" he reported. 

Combeferre smiled, satisfied that Courfeyrac was getting better. 

Combeferre washed the dishes, and Courfeyrac went to take a shower. When Combeferre finished cleaning the kitchen, he went to check on Enjolras, who had clearly just woken up and was blinking sleepily. Combeferre smiled at him. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." 

"You want something to eat?"

"No. How's Courf?"

"He seems a lot better."

Enjolras smiled slightly. "That's good. I didn't mean to stay in his bed all night."

"You know he doesn't mind" Combeferre told him. 

Enjolras stood up, slowly. 

"Where are you going?" Combeferre asked.

"Just to the couch. Relax." 

Combeferre nodded. When Enjolras left, he took the opportunity to change Courfeyrac's sheets. Then he did a load of laundry. When he came back to the living room, Enjolras and Courfeyrac were curled up together, watching the Disney version of Robin Hood. Combeferre smiled, and sat down to watch it with them. 

They spent a quiet day like that, watching various movies and reading, and went to bed early. 

Combeferre woke with a groan. He felt cold, and achy. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He had known this was inevitable, but had hoped his luck would hold out, just this once. But no, he was definitely sick. He got up and trudged to the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket that Jehan had knitted for him for Christmas the year before. He coughed miserably, and sighed. Enjolras and Courfeyrac were still sick, and he needed to take care of them. He looked at the clock. Only six. They probably wouldn't be awake for a while. He laid his head on the armrest and closed his eyes. 

He woke to a cool hand on his forehead, and opened his eyes to see a worried looking Courfeyrac. 

"You're sick," Courfeyrac said. 

Combeferre sighed. "I'm fine, Fey, please don't worry." 

Courfeyrac shook his head. "You're not fine, you're sick. You've been taking care of us for days, and I'm going to take care of you, now. And don't worry about me. I don't have a fever anymore, I'm fine." 

"Alright, Fey."

"You want some tea?"

Combeferre nodded. "Please. With honey."

"Of course."

Courfeyrac went to make the tea, and Combeferre turned the tv on. 

A minute later, Enjolras came in, still looking half asleep. He took one look at Combeferre and said "we've infected you, haven't we?" 

"Rather dramatic way of putting it" Combeferre said, "but yes. How are you feeling?"

Enjolras sat in the armchair. "Not great, but better."

Combeferre smiled. "That's good. Fey's making tea, if you want some."

"I'd rather have coffee."

Combeferre tried his best to give Enjolras a stern look, but failed miserably. "No coffee until you're completely better. You don't need that much caffeine. Do you still have a fever?"

"Only a slight one" Enjolras said. "Don't worry, okay. Courf and I are fine." 

"I know," Combeferre said.

Enjolras turned his attention to the tv. "What are we watching?"

"A documentary about tree frogs. Its quite fascinating."

Enjolras smiled. "I'm sure it is." 

Courfeyrac returned with the tea, and then sat down on the couch beside Combeferre. Combeferre drank it gratefully, then laid his head on Courfeyrac's shoulder and fell asleep, glad his friends were at his side.


End file.
